Tohru, Forever Virgin?
by Blaysers
Summary: Tohru disappeared and is found years later by Kyo. Only, she's not alone. Her daughter Yuu looks just like her in every way, but that's not a good thing. Mostly because before she disappeared, she made love with almost all the members of the Animal Zodiac. Why would she do that? Why doesn't she just get Yuu a DNA test? Find out on this wild adventure. This isn't similar to manga.
1. Chapter 1

The man known as Kyo sulked in front of the milk isle, currently spacing out on the many types of milk.

"_Okay, let's think. Low-fat or fat-free? Wait, is that sugar free? Milk has sugar? Don't they have any normal cartons? Why does this have to be so confusing?" _Kyo moped, reaching out for the low-fat.

"Goddamn that Yuki for leaving me with the grocery shopping." he hissed.

Kyo nearly yelped when something tugged at his pants. Looking down, Kyo saw a dark brunet girl with blue eyes.

"Mr., please don't curse in the grocery store." she demanded, eyes narrowing as the cat shrugged her off.

"Mind your own business kid," Kyo laughed. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

The once stubborn girl faltered, now backing away.

"Mama!" she cried out, a figure quickly entering the hall. A lady rushed to the girl and picked the child up, placing the girl on her hip.

"Sorry sir," she smiled. "Did something happen?"

"No," he placed the milk in the nearby cart, admiring the woman's face. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." the woman fidgeted.

"Are you sure?" Kyo pressed. "You look so familiar."

"I hope my daughter hasn't bothered you. We'll be taking our leave."

"Wait, Tohru?" Kyo gasped.

"Uh, hey Kyo. It's been a while."

Kyo stared at Tohru, gripping the cart for support.

"You disappeared and no one's seen you in so long. How are you?" Kyo bewildered at the sight of the woman and child.

"I'm great. Wanna come over for some tea at our house?" Tohru asked, grocery bags swinging in the only available hand she had.

"I'd love to. Just let me buy the rest of my groceries." Kyo smiled, turning to pay for them at the empty checkout line.

"Sure we'll wait for you outside."

* * *

After missing two cabs in the freezing snow and a half hour ride, Tohru and Kyo sat a table with a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. Yuu's pre-school teacher will be here to pick her up soon so I can go to work," Tohru giggled.

"No problem. But while we have time, I'd like to ask how you've been doing? What's your current job?"Kyo conversed, sipping herbal tea as Yuu played with two dolls in the corner.

"Oh, I'm a uh…waitress!" she exclaimed. "How are you? You seem much different from back when we were kids. A lot more…calm."

"Well, I met the love of my life and got a job as an assistant vet."

"Really? That's great," Tohru approved. "I'd love to meet your girlfriend."

"Actually, you already know them."

A young blond teenager burst into the room.

"Hello Miss Honda. I'm here to take your daughter to the daycare."

"Thank you." Tohru smiled and turned to face Yuu. "Sweetie, Mrs. Yang is here."

With the excitement of a monkey, Yuu lunged at her mother.

"I love you mommy! Bye." she smiled and ran to .

"Bye."

and Yuu soon left the room, leaving the adults to their tea. Suddenly the air grew cold and Kyo began to glare.

"So, who's the father?"

* * *

**Please review everyone. I usually write Yaoi/Shonen Ai stories, but decided to take a break. You can still read them if you like that kinda thing. Plus, they're not "M" rated. So, please review and keep reading. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyo?" Tohru's startled hands made the slip.

"Who's the dad? We already know what you've done," Kyo muttered grimly, the room's temperature going lower and lower. "Is it me?"

"I…I'm not sure," Tohru whispered. "She looks exactly like me, and the DNA tests didn't come out right."

"What do you mean DNA tests?" Kyo asked, peering behind folded hands.

"I had her have a DNA test to find out who the father was, but they couldn't find a trace of who her biological father is.

"Why'd you do it?" Kyo's hair fell down and the neko's shoulders began to shake.

"Kyo…"

"You were like family and yet you betrayed us. Akito was right about you all along and we were fools not to believe him."

"Him?" she hummed, cleaning up remaining shards.

"Ya, he was right. So, why'd you do it?"

"Kyo, it's complicated." Tohru sighed, biting at chewy nails. Noticing this Kyo decided to back off, for now.

"I get it, you don't wanna talk about it. But you'll have to give us the answer sooner or later."

Tohru dumped the shards into a bin next to the table.

"I…um…have to go to work now." she stood up, turning to the door.

"Tohru, give me you number. I want to invite you and Yuu to my house." Kyo dug for a pen and paper.

"Alright, besides, I'd like to meet that "lover" of yours." Tohru teased, scribbling a series of number onto the paper.

Kyo smiled as Tohru's hair flew to the door and out onto the streets.

"_Oh Tohru, why'd you do it?"_

**Super short, but writer's block can really take it out of a person. Anyway, next chapter should be longer. Forgive the grammatical errors and please review/ keep reading. Ilove you guys! **


End file.
